


Straight Shot Truth

by DizzyDrea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: Maria Hill stood in a cluster of people in the ballroom with a smile pasted on her face, trying not to die of utter boredom.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Straight Shot Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. The title comes from the song [Real Talk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95etrGl07N8) by Angie K.
> 
> Written for the Fluff Bingo 2019 Bonus Round over on the Just Write Discord. For the _Snuggling in Bed_ square on my bingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: Captain America and The Avengers and all their particulars are the property of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Studios, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Maria Hill stood in a cluster of people in the ballroom with a smile pasted on her face, trying not to die of utter boredom. 

Ever since she'd accepted Tony Stark's bailout offer after the fall of SHIELD, she'd found herself attending an endless number of charity fundraisers and corporate meet-and-greets, pressing the flesh and trying to talk the politicians and the rich New Yorkers out of their money. She'd have given it up long ago as a waste of her time if not for all the benefits to the community.

And the fact that they were making the world a more secure place to live in. She could endure a lot of discomfort if that was the end result.

She'd started scanning for exits about ten minutes ago, hoping she could maybe slip out without anyone noticing. Hell, they hadn't noticed when her champagne flute had gone dry, so she figured she wouldn't have any trouble disappearing. 

She was just about to interrupt the Senator's droning speech when she felt someone cup her elbow. It took a monumental effort not to ram said elbow into the gut of whoever it was that was touching her, but all resistance evaporated when she felt the peck on her cheek.

"Here you are, sweetheart," a familiar voice said. She looked up to find that her knight in shining armor was actually Steve Rogers, wearing a smile that most would find sincere but Maria knew to be as fake as the Senator's hair. He turned to the rest of the group and flashed that charming smile once again. "You gentlemen don't mind if I borrow Maria, do you?"

"You go right ahead, son," the Senator said with a wink. "I knew I didn't have a chance to hold her attention for long."

"Thank you, sir," Steve said. He nodded at the rest of the old fools. "Gentlemen."

He pressed a hand to the small of her back and guided her away, plucking the empty glass out of her hand and dropping it on a waiter's tray as they walked.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh. "I was just trying to figure out a way to extract myself from that conversation. God, those guys could depress a hyena."

Steve chuckled. "I saw you looking like you were ready to bolt. I thought maybe you could use a hand."

"Note to self," she muttered. "Make sure you have an exit strategy so you don't get sucked into a conversation with the most boring old man at the party."

"Well, this old man hopes he's not boring you," Steve said, still smiling. He picked up two champagne flutes from a passing waiter, handing her one and sipping from the other as he tucked his free hand in his pants pocket. "M'lady."

"Thanks," Maria said. She sipped at the champagne, letting the bubbly smooth over the little bit of stress that talking to the Senator had brought on. "So, how did Tony talk you into attending one of these things?"

"It's a fundraiser for the arts in school," Steve said, shrugging. "Honestly, he didn't have to do much talking. When I was a kid, art was kind of an escape for me. I could create new worlds or recreate memories with pencils or paint. For a kid with asthma, it was invaluable."

"And I'm sure Tony appreciates your help," she said. "Getting these guys to part with their hard-earned cash is never easy."

"Oh, I don't know," Steve said. "A smile and the right words can get you anything, if you're motivated."

"Oh, really?" Maria said as she raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

He raked his eyes over her, sending tingles up her spine as he did so. She knew what she looked like; she'd chosen a dress in a shimmery blue with a slit all the way up her thigh. A diamond-encrusted choker fastened the high neck and left her back bare. There wasn't a man in the room who hadn't ogled her tonight, a fact she'd used to her advantage while attempting to schmooze these old, rich men out of their money.

Steve, apparently, had noticed as well, a fact that shouldn't have excited her as much as it did.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Hill?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

Maria blinked. When had he gone from sweet and mild-mannered to strong and sexy? There was an air of danger about him now that was entirely missing before. But, since she was never one to back down from a challenge, she stepped closer to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"Show me what you got, Captain Rogers," she said, putting all her considerable charms into those words.

Instead of replying, he merely took her glass of champagne and set both his glass and hers on a nearby tray. When he turned back, he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor.

He spun her around, then pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her and cradling her other hand against his chest. The music swelled into something with a Latin beat, sultry and sexy and entirely intoxicating. Steve moved fluidly, his body gently swaying with the music, never varying the scant bit of distance between their bodies. 

She watched him as he watched her, never once taking his eyes off of her as they moved around the dance floor. She was… mesmerized. This wasn't the Steve Rogers she knew, but this Steve Rogers was someone she thought she might like to get to know better.

He leaned in and spoke quietly into her ear, so only she could hear. "You're drooling, you know."

"I'm suddenly realizing I might have misjudged you," she said.

"I sincerely hope so," he said. He pulled back a little, just enough so he could look into her eyes. 

Maria found herself unwillingly intrigued. She'd been angry with him—irrationally so, she knew—in the wake of the destruction of SHIELD. She'd spent a lifetime helping build it into something important, and Steve had come in and burned it down without a second thought. It hadn't been his fault, but he'd been the easy target for her anger. 

Now, though, they were practically joined at the hip. Tony Stark hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was taking global security private; he'd hired her and built an intelligence network to rival any nation on the planet. Then he'd hired people who lived and breathed the kind of work she'd done in her former life with SHIELD. 

Most of the Avengers had joined the effort—at least the ones who'd been doing that kind of work before. Even Sam Wilson had joined the effort. Now, she had an elite team of operatives doing the kind of work she'd always dreamed of being part of. It was heady stuff, but she was happier than she'd ever been.

Now, though—in this moment—she was realizing that her life was missing something. Missing the feeling that was building in her belly. Missing the excitement and simple joys of having someone in her life.

"I think I've lost you," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "No, you haven't. I was just thinking that… it's been a while. Since I've made room for this in my life. Maybe too long."

"So, if I asked you if you were ready to leave this party, what would you say?"

"Together?" she asked. At his nod, she smiled. "Well, then. Shall we?"

Steve stepped back and held out his hand. Maria placed her hand in his once again and allowed him to lead her out of the room. There was no way their exit hadn't been noticed, but she hardly cared at that point. Tony would just have to make do without them.

Steve pulled Maria to him as they waited for the elevator that would take them up to the residential floors of the Tower.

"What are the chances that Tony didn't see us leave together?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck, sending sparks shooting up her spine.

"Slim to none," she said. She arched her neck, giving him more access. "He'll probably be insufferable at breakfast in the morning. Maybe we could just skip it."

"Captain Rogers' grocery order was delivered this morning," JARVIS said. "Should you prefer to enjoy breakfast in your own suite, there are sufficient supplies to do so."

"Good to know, JARVIS," Steve said with a chuckle.

"You offering to make me breakfast?" Maria asked.

"Would you stay if I did?" he asked.

"At this point, I'm a sure thing," she said. "Breakfast is just a bonus."

The elevator dinged as the doors opened on a vacant car. Steve pulled back and smiled at her. "Shall we?"

~o~

Sunlight poured in through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Maria stretched and yawned as she came awake. Truthfully, she hadn't had a lot of sleep, but she was so used to rising early that she really couldn't sleep in much anymore.

She could feel the warmth of another body under the covers with her, and she couldn't fight the smile that brought. She'd spent easily the most enjoyable night of her life with Steve Rogers. He was… frankly, he was amazing in bed, so attentive and intense. 

If she'd known what she was missing out on, maybe she'd have come onto him sooner. Truthfully, she hadn't been in the right frame of mind for that before last night, so maybe it was good that she hadn't know what she was missing out on.

When she opened her eyes, she found Steve propped up against the headboard, one arm behind his head, reading from a tablet. She pushed up onto her elbow and dropped her head onto her hand.

"How long have you been awake?"

He glanced at her, smiling softly. "A little while. I don't need as much sleep as I used to, but I didn't want to be rude and leave you in bed alone. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't," she said. "I haven't been able to sleep in since I was a kid. Too used to getting up early."

"You hungry at all?" he asked as he set aside his tablet. He turned on his side and settled down, mirroring her position.

"Probably," she said. She scooted down and hugged her pillow. "But I'm too comfortable to move."

"C'mere," he said. He pulled her to him and let her wrap herself around him, resting her head on his chest and entwining their legs. When she'd stopped moving, he chuckled. "You comfortable?"

"Very," she said. "Been a while since I've snuggled in bed. It's nice."

He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her head. "Take all the time you need, then. I'm not going anywhere."

They lay there quietly for some time, long enough for Maria to doze off for a bit. When she woke again, she could feel Steve idly stroking her back.

"Sorry," she said. "You're really warm and comfortable."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He paused. "Is this something you'd maybe like to do again? I mean, I don't want to presume that last night was the start of something, but… I'm open to it being something. If you are."

Maria pushed up a little so she could look at him. Gone was the uber-confident, super sexy man from the night before. In his place was a young man who was unsure of his welcome and worried he'd overstayed it. It was sweet, and Maria was charmed by his ability to remain vulnerable even after everything he'd been through in life.

"Yeah, I'm open to this being something," she said. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling that familiar sizzle that she'd felt last night. "But first, someone promised me breakfast."

"Well, then," Steve said, smiling. "I'll just get right on that. But first…"

He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her down for another toe-curling kiss.

Maria hummed into the kiss. "Mmmm… maybe breakfast can wait for a bit."

~Finis


End file.
